


Medic Turned Matchmaker

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all know Breakdown's never gonna make the first move without some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic Turned Matchmaker

"Come on, Breakdown, even _you_ can take three steps and say "Hello" to someone. Do I need to draw up instructions or something for you?" Knockout knew the frustration in his voice wasn't at all motivational, but it was hard to stay supportive towards a mech who'd spent the past breem lingering around a corner as if he was in stasis lock. Milling about in the next corridor, Airachnid kept the gestalt frozen to the ground- too scared of losing her to leave, too scared of her in general to go past her. It was like something out of a sparkling's story book, only infinitely more pathetic. 

Breakdown peeked around the corner again and sighed, wringing his digits together. "Why are you helping me?" he asked, staring at his hands. 

"Because I'm sick of you moping around the med bay and Airachnid can't terrify me if she's distracted by you," Knockout deadpanned, trying to shove against Breakdown's side to force him into Airachnid's line of sight. "Now go talk to her, for Primus sake!"

Breakdown barely budged, not even registering the attempt to practically tip him over. "What do I say?"

Knockout quickly gave up, dropping his servos before his cables snapped and flattening himself against the wall beside him. "Let her know you're interested, compliment her, make her pay attention to you," he said through weary gusts of air. "If you're lucky, she won't completely humiliate or mutilate you. Or... humutilate." In truth, another reason he was doing this was for some entertainment- there was always some lovely schadenfreude that came with a femme rejecting a mech.

For just a fleeting, hopeful nanoklick, Breakdown finally looked like he was going to do it... but of course, he just sank to the ground with his legs spread out. "Why bother?" he muttered, bowing his helm. "She won't feel the same way..."

' _Well, of course not, it's not like she's desperate_.' That was a touch too cruel for even Knockout to say out loud though, so he defected to the usual go-to advice in sheer laziness. "You'll never know if you don't try, now will you? Now if you're just going to mope here, I have work to do."

As Knockout pushed himself to his peds, Breakdown's helm perked up ever so slightly. He stared ahead, gliding a thumb over the back of his hand, before shoving himself up as well, not even noticing the medic had left. He took a bracing vent of air and, before he could root himself again, propelled himself around the corner- to the sound of a collision that made Knockout pause halfway down the other direction. 

"...H-How long have you been standing there, Airachnid?"

Knockout tuned his audios in just enough to hear a laugh hissing through the spider's vents. "I'll be at your quarters at the end of the evening shift. That should give you enough time to pretty it up for me." Heels clicked along the floor, slowly fading out as she distanced herself. "And I'll be expecting some flowers!"

Knockout turned back towards the empty T intersection, seeing Breakdown emerge victoriously alive from his encounter, if shaking enough to rattle his armour. "F...f-flowers. Energon. Clean up. New armour set," he recited quietly, blinking slowly as his processor finally caught up with the rest of the world. 

"I GOT A _DATE_!" he yelled proudly, spreading his servos out and pelting down in the opposite direction of the spider.

Knockout rolled his optics as the gestalt's cheers echoed through the ship. "Something tells me the morgue will have a new addition this time tomorrow."


End file.
